


A Father's Love

by crazylove1980



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove1980/pseuds/crazylove1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reflects on his and Grace's life.  There is a slight mention of slash but it is not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for others besides my professors to read. I would appreciate feedback and I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> The characters belong to CBS and I make nothing.

He had promised her the day she was born that he would protect her and always watch over her.

He had sworn on the day he moved out that they would see each other constantly.

Then, Rachel had married Stan and moved 5,000 miles away to a pineapple infested island and he swore they would be together soon.

He had followed her all the way to Hawaii and never looked back to Jersey with anything but memories. 

Danny was certain that in all his life he had never met people like Steve, Chin, and Kono. They took him into their ohana and made life bearable after everything he had gone through with HPD. He never thought that he would fall in love with Steve and make a happy life on this island or that he would see the day when he remarried and started a family.  
But this day he had seen coming since the day she was born. HE wasn’t worthy of his Monkey but she loved him and was happy and that was all Danno and Step-Steve could ask. The ceremony was beautiful and the vows made him cry remembering his own ceremony with Steve but the father daughter dance was his undoing. He danced with his daughter while tears rolled down his cheeks and whispered all the things he told her on the day she was born, how much he loved her, would protect her, and how he would do anything for her even give her away to a life that he would now be a smaller part of but he knew in his heart that they had raised her well and had to hope that she would be happy. As the new couple drove away he turned to Steve and said, “ I love you, but I am not giving away any more of our children.” As they turned to go Steve replied,” Danny, every parent has to go through this at some point and you make me proud to have lived, loved, and raised our kids together for the last 10 years, but I know that you will give our daughters strength, security, and love and no matter what happens in the future you would never deny them their Danno on these special days.”

Life may not always hold what you think it will but at the end of the day what matters is love and how you treat the people that you love.


End file.
